MY MISSION
by bartimaeus.spencer.03
Summary: Sasuke mendapat petunjuk tentang sakura. tapi tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menghalinginya. apakh itu?  maap, ga bsa bikin summary. liat aja sendiri.XD
1. Chapter 1

**Author nan gaje dan rada2 stres, kembali dgn cerita yang ngak bermutu**

**Hm. . . . . , langsung aja deh.**

**NARUTO:MILIK MASASHIKISHIMOTO**

**RE4:CAPCOM PUNYA.**

**WARNING: ADA BANYAK TYPO YANG BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA.**

**DAN KE GAJEAN LAINYA.**

**MISSION START**

**BASED FROM RESIDENT EVIL 4**.

Siang itu di sepanjang jalan berbatu yang dihiasi dengan pepohonan kering. Sebuah mobil tengah berjalan menembus teriknya sinar matahari. Seorang pria berambut raven tengah termenung dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya. Dia terus melihat pemandangan disepanjang jalan yang dilewati mobilnya. Pria itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha anggota kepolisian Tokyo, mantan dari S.T.A.R.S. Sebuah organisasi militer Jepang. Sasuke tengah merenungi misi yang akan dihadapinya. Ya, sebuah misi rahasia.

[FLASH BACK]

-KANTOR POLISI TOKYO 2 HARI YANG LALU-

"Jadi, kenapa? ada apa Kakashi?," tanya sasuke yang sedang berada diruang intrograsi.  
>"Sebelumnya maaf kita harus berbicara di tempat ini, karena ini sesuatu yang sangat rahasia," kata Kakashi.<br>"hn. . . . . ," Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat. "jadi?," tanyanya.  
>"Baik, 4 hari yang lalu orang ini," kakashi berkata sembari memberikan sebuah foto seorang gadis cantik berambut pink yang diikat ekor kuda, mata emeraldnya terlihat bahagia dari dalam foto.<br>"Ini. . , Sakura Haruno kan?," tanya sasuke sembari melihat foto itu.  
>"Yup. . , Anak presiden Jepang yang sekarang," kakashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Dia pergi tanpa ada pengawal yang mengawalnya."<br>"Jadi dia kabur?," Sasuke bertanya dengan serius.  
>"Hn. . . , Dia pergi kerumah temannya dengan mobil pribadi sendirian ke amerika, tepatnya di daerah el-limianos (nama fiktif). Tapi dalam perjalanan mobil yang ia tumpangi kecelakaan," jelas Kakashi.<br>"Lalu?."  
>"Mobil yang ditumpanginya hancur,Tapi Sakura tidak ditemukan dimanapun," kata Kakashi lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.<br>"Sudah minta bantuan kepihak Amerika?."  
>"Tidak, ini diduga penculikan."<br>"Maksudmu?. Jika benar ini penculikan ken. . ."  
>"Orang ini," lagi-lagi kakashi memberi sebuah foto. Tapi kali ini foto itu mengambarkan seseorang yang telah berumur 50 tahun.<br>"Danzou?," Kata sasuke bertanya, otaknya sudah dipenuhi oleh bermacam pertanyaan sekarang.  
>"Hn. . , orang yang kalah dalam pemilu tahun lalu. Kau tahu setelah kalah dalam pemilu, dia menghilang. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaannya," jelas kakashi. "Ini, ambil file ini. Semua informasi yang kau butuhkan ada disini," tangan Kakashi menyodorkan sebuah file.<br>"Baik, kapan harus kumulai?," tanya Sasuke.  
>"Besok. Akan ada 2 orang polisi Bolivia yang menemanimu," kata Kakashi lalu melenggang pergi.<p>

[FLASH BACK OFF]

"Méndez hey, esta  
>gente estúpida<br>japoneses les  
>encanta soñar<br>despierto? (hei mendez, kenapa orang jepang bodoh itu suka sekali melamun?)," seorang pria yang menggunakan seragam kepolisian spanyol berbicara kepada temannya yang sedang mengendarai.

"Sí, tal  
>vez tiene miedo (Mungkin dia takut)." Temannya berkata dengan tatapan lurus kedepan.<p>

"Hei, you. we arrive," perekataan Mendez membuyarkan lamunan sasuke.

**-TBC-**

**Halo. . . . . . . . , minna san.^o^**

**Masih prolog nih.**

**Jgn lupa di review ya. . . .!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jeng….. jeng…XD

Author nan gaje ini balik lagi dengan fic yang gaje juga pastinya.

Ok, ada sedikit kesalahan di chap kemarin. Sehursnya bolivia. Bukan spanyol.

Maap-maap, manusia.

Ok, langsung aja dah.

Disclaimer:  
>Chara:<br>Naruto belong to om masashi kishimoto.  
>Story:<br>RE 4 Capcom punya.

[My Mission]

.

.

Cahaya yang menyengat kulit itu menyeruak masuk di antara pepohonan kering tak berdaun. Nyanyian jangkrik mengalun merdu di antara dedaunan yang berjatuhan ke tanah.

Siang yang terik itu mulai membuat Sasuke yang mengenakan jaket kulit hitam sedikit berkeringat. Ini adalah misi yang paling buruk yang pernah kudapat. Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Pria berambut Raven itu melangkah sambil terus merutuk di dalam hati. Hari panas lah, banyak nyamuk lah, polisi Amerika yang kurang etika lah. Semuanya menjadi bahan rutukan pria tampan ini. Ya... Walaupun dia terus merutuk, toh tugas ini di terimanya juga. Apalagi tugasnya sekarang ini mencari putri presiden jepang. Well, ini bukan tugas sembarangan yang bisa di berikan ke sembarang orang kan?.

"Hei, chiken ass!. What you waiting for?. Go in!" teriak seseorang dari belakang Sasuke yang mengenakan seragam polisi berwarna biru dengan topi berwarna sama.  
>Pria itu berdiri menyender ke mobil di belakangnya.<br>"Stop it, Mendez. You make him scare. Look," kata pria di samping Mendez dengan nada mengejek.  
>Sasuke menoleh kearah dua orang di belakangnya dengan tatapan cuek lalu matanya kembali menatap rumah besar usang yang temakan waktu di depannya. Rumah itu begitu mengenaskan. Cat yang mengelupas di dinding rumah, jendela kaca berdebu yang terbuka, dedaunan berserakan di depan pintu dan masih banyak lagi yang membuat rumah itu di jauhi anak-anak saat hallowen.<p>

Satu hal yang menyelimuti benak Sasuke. Apa ada orang yang tinggal di rumah itu?. Belum lagi tempat ini.

Sasuke melangkah masuk kedalam rumah tua itu. Suara langkah kaki terdengar saat sepatu kulit Sasuke bertemu dengan lantai berdebu itu.  
>"Permisi," kata Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu. "Halo, anybody home?" katanya lagi.<br>Tak ada satu suara pun yang membalas perkataan Sasuke. Sepertinya tidak ada orang di rumah tua itu.

[Sasuke Pov]

Ok, ini aneh. Mungkin rumah ini sudah tua dan mungkin juga sudah di tinggal pemiliknya, tapi pasti ada sesuatu yang dapat berguna di dalam sana. Informasi yang dapat membantuku menemukan Sakura mungkin.

Lukisan usang menempel di dinding, lemari usang dari kayu jati berdiri dengan kokoh di dekat dinding. Tempat ini buruk sekali. Lebih buruk dari apartement Naruto saat belum menikah dulu.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke semua tempat. Berusaha mencari setitik info mengenai keberadaan Sakura. Dan benar saja, aku melihat sebuah sebuah shyal berwarna pink yang tergolek lemah di lantai. Aku memungut syhal itu. Dan wangi parfum Bellauci langsung menembus masuk kedalam hidungku saat aku mengendusnya. Heh, Sakura pernah berada disini. Darimana aku tahu?. Well, aku di cap playboy saat masih di akademi. Pengalamanku dengan berbagai wanita yang berbeda mengasah skillku. Dan bellauci ada di peringkat pertama pilihan para gadis muda berduit banyak.

"Ehm...," suara parau menyentakku. Aku menoleh. Sesosok pria bertubuh besar dengan mengenakan kemeja putih dan rompi berwarna coklat yang membalut kemeja putihnya. Kepalanya yang tandus membuatku bisa bercermin di sana.  
>"Wow... sorry, sir," kataku lalu menyembunyikan syhal pink tadi di saku celanaku dengan cepat. "I think this place...," aku berhenti bicara. Pria berumur empat puluh tahunan itu menatapaku lekat-lekat. Membuatku sedikit bergidik ngeri.<p>

"Intruso," kata pria itu pelan.  
>"Sorry, Sir?. Oh yeah, sir," aku mengeluarkan foto Sakura dari saku belakang celanaku. "I am looking for this girl. Have you seen this girl, sir?" tanyaku sopan.<br>Pria itu meliahat foto Sakura lalu Dia melangkah pergi meninggalkanku. Orang aneh. Apa semua orang amerika seperti ini?.

Sensasi getaran kurasakan di saku jaketku. Lalu secara refleks aku merogoh saku jaketku lalu menarik keluar i phoneku.  
>"Hinata?" gumamku.<br>Kenapa istri Naruto menelfonku?. Ada apa ini?.

"Halo?"  
>"Sasuke kun?" tanya Hinata dengan nada sopan yang agak cemas.<br>"Iya. Ada Hinata?"  
>"Eum... Eum... Apa Naruto kun bersamamu?"<br>Naruto?. Kenapa lagi anak itu?.  
>"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"<br>"Naruto kun sudah dua hari belum pulang."  
>"Dua ha... Oh Shit!" kataku terkejut.<br>Pria berkepala plontos itu tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangku lalu menyerangku dengan kapak. Sontak aku langsung melompat roll kedepan.  
>"Halo halo, Sasuke kun?"<br>"Eh, Hinata. Aku agak sibuk sekarang. Tentang Naruto, temui Shikamaru di bagian detektif swasta. Dia akan membantumu," kataku mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Baiklah, ini keterlaluan. Sepertinya semua orang amerika tidak ramah.  
>"Sir," tegurku lalu menarik punisher dengan peluru 9mm. Aku menondongkan senjataku kearah pria itu. Memberinya peringatan dan berharap pria berkepala licin itu meletakan kapak bermata tajam yang bersinar pelan saat matahari sinar matahari menyeruak masuk melalui jendela kaca.<p>

"Don't move, Sir!," teriakku.  
>Pria itu tidak mengindahkan peringatanku. Kaki-kaki rapuhnya melangkah perlahan. Tangan kanannya mengacungkan kapak. Kepalanya condong kedepan. Matanya sehitam langit malam-menatapku penuh dendam.<br>"Intruso!" teriaknya didalam keheningan.  
>Pria berkepala plontos itu mendekat. Langkahnya semakin cepat. Dia menyerukan kata-kata yang tidak ku mengerti dengan semangat membara yang di liputi dendam. Tak tertahan lagi, kapak bermata tajam itu melayang ke arahku. Dia melemparnya dengan seluruh kekuatan otot besarnya. Aku menghindar kekiri lalu melepaskan butir peluru dan tepat mendarat di dadanya. Pria itu meringis, tangan kanannya memegang dada yang berlumur darah. Seperti mayat hidup di video game, pria itu berjalan terseok-seok kearahku. Sial, mahluk apa dia?. Aku yakin tembakanku mengenai jantungnya. Tapi apa ini?. Dia masih berjalan kearahku.<p>

Tembakan kedua dan ketiga kulepaskan ke arah dadanya. Tapi tetap tidak membuatnya tumbang. Dia berada di depanku. Mencekik leherku dengan tangannya yang berlumur darah. Sesak kurasakan di dadaku. Pria itu mencekikku kuat sekali. Rasanya leherku di belit oleh ular python besar yang mendiami rawa pulau kalimantan.

Pria itu mengangkatku dengan tangan kirinya. Gengamannya semakin kuat.

-Normal pov-

Sasuke meronta-ronta. Kakinya mengayuh kedepan dan kebelakang. Kedua tangan berototnya mencengkram lengan kiri pria itu. Keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan bagi Sasuke. Pistolnya tidak membantunya keluar dari keadaan mendesak ini.

Sikap pantang menyerah Sasuke terus mengalir di dalam hatinya. Dia merogoh kedalam jaketnya. Mencari bayonet (pisau) yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya. Dan benar saja, sebuah pisau tajam nan runcing keluar dari jaketnya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sasuke menghujam kepala pria itu. Pisau itu merusuk kedalam menembus tempurung kepalanya. Menembus otak pria itu.

Pria itu jatuh terjembab di lantai tanpa suara dengan bayonet yang menancap di kepalanaya. Darah segar mengalir keluar dari kepalanya. Membasahi bayonet tangguh itu.

Sasuke yang berhasil melepaskan diri jatuh terduduk di lantai. Dia terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali. Nafasnya memburu. Tangan kanannya meraba leher jenjangnya. Memastikan tak ada sesuatu yang hilang di sana.

Brumm...! Brum...!

T.B.C

Voila Sophie: wew…., ini dah lanjut.

Cherry Blossom Clash: ga bsa update kilat. Maap.T.T tp ni dah di update.

Kamikaze Ayy: ini udah.

Ma Simba: iya, aku juga prnah nonton. Crtanya bagus juga. Ni dah update.

Uchiha Dea Ryoma: iya, tadi ada kesalahan. Tapi udah diperbaiki koq.n.n

Ritard.: bkan spanyol, tapi bolivia. Maap ada ksalahan penulisan yang fatal (?).

Ok, ini dia. Author gaje yang masih newbie ini minta review dari senpai-senpai dan pembaca sekalian. 1 review kalian sangat berarti bagi orang gajew


End file.
